


Engagement

by The_Creacher



Series: ABC [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Couple, Dialogue-Only, Engagement, English, F/M, Falling In Love, If you only read one work by me, Love, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, One Shot, One of My Favorites, POV First Person, POV Male Character, POV Minor Character, Wedding Rings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-13
Updated: 2012-03-13
Packaged: 2017-11-01 21:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/361509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Creacher/pseuds/The_Creacher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>marry me today</p>
            </blockquote>





	Engagement

You were once a dreamer...your eyes were once filled with excitement. They said you cracked when your mother died. I say that that was when you were fixed. You saw what others could never see. You felt what we could never feel. You loved those who we said did not deserve to be loved. You never yelled...never got angry...never ...never cried. You were always singing...always content...always...Let that dreamer return...It is time for you to come back...I love you Luna Lovegood...Would you be my wife?


End file.
